


2020 Music Adwards

by Pokemook530



Series: MK Movie Premier [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, F/M, Grammy Awards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: The cast of Mortal Kombat attend a premiere of their latest movie Mortal Kombat:Sands of Time with myself hostibg the Award Ceremony.I'll be using Rain's MkX look because I hate his MK11 look.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat), Harumi "Kana" Hasashi/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Kano/Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Series: MK Movie Premier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	2020 Music Adwards

**Author's Note:**

> Set in alternative universe where all the playable characters are actors and their going to their latest movie premiere with myself hosting the Award Ceremony later.
> 
> Yes I put myself in this!!
> 
> I'll be using Rain's MKX look because I don't like his MK11 look at all.

The night was exciting and festive as today is the official release date of the newest movie Mortal Kombat: Sands of Time, which has come to receive high praise and critical acclaim worldwide. 

The crowds were swarming to get a look along with the paparazzi who were using their cameras to catch pictures of the crew who were behind the making the film. "Welcome everyone to The Annual Movie Premiere hosted by NetherRealm Studios I'm your host Havik. "As you can see behind me." Havik said pointing behind him at the excited crowd.

"A lot of fans have come to greet their favorite actors on the glittering red carpet and here beside me is one the many actors who graced us with their amazing performance Baraka." Havik said as he gestured his hand to Baraka standing beside him. He was dressed to perfection and to dazzle the red carpet in a designer purple and gold saree. This ethnic ensemble features delicate embroidery on the pure georgette saree and is paired with a gold silk sleeveless tank top showing off his well sculpted muscles.

"Baraka tell me how you feel tonight?" Havik asked

"I feel amazing, I never thought i'd be here tonight. My husband Rain and I are excited to see what tonight holds." Baraka said

"And where is your husband?" Havik said and than Rain came grabbed Baraka's hand who in turn squeezed it lovingly. Rain was dressed to impress to, he was wearing the most amazing tuxedo ever! Purple and gold hues impart a regal aura- two striking shades blend beautifully into each other, while standing out in their fierceness. Seeing the two dressed in the same color gives them a very royal vibe.

"Look at you two Rain! Dressed in matching purple outfits I'm jealous right now!" Havik exclaimed which caused all three to laugh. "Thank you very much!." Rain said and the pair started walk down the carpet stopping for a few pictures o.mn the way.

"Just beautiful! Those two are relationship goals. Look here comes the lead actor Liu Kang, let's get a word with him. Havik walked up to Liu Kang who stopped walking and smiled. Liu Lang was dressed in a beautiful chinese cheongsam dress with dragon emboidery. The dress was had a Mandarin collar a sleevless Halter-style. His dress had a side slit to show off his leg. Three buttons at the right chest. Red and golden piping, zipper on the back with full silk lining.

His dark drown hair was styled In a neat bun with two red hairsticks form an x. He was carrying a small gold clutch purse. "Liu Kang, how are you tonight?"

"I am wonderful Havik, thank you!" Liu Lang said

"As lead actor on the film, what can you say filming was like?"

“Well I can say it was very rewarding getting to work along side a bunch of amazing people. Everyone was so nice and easy to get along with!” Liu Kang said with a big smile on his face.

“How amazing!” Havik said as Liu Kang walked away. "Come let's go meet the other cast members." Havik said and the cameraman followed him to the area preserved for the actors and the crew who made the movie. Fujin and his husband Nightwolf was the first two people Havik saw, they were sitting in two matching soft white chairs talking to one another. Fujin was dressed in a drop-dead-gorgeous one-shoulder gold and ivory sequin sari that featured on la ong draped sleeve. The first layer of the sari was ruched on the side cinching in his waist while the maxi skirt underneath was pleated into a mermaid style. Fujin looked very beautiful in this ensemble which was totally covered in gold sequins and intricate beading. He accessorized his ensemble with a chunky gold beaded choker necklace and stunning glam. He also wears an off-shoulder blouse. The broad golden border certainly made it stand apart. His white was styled in his normal breaded hairstyle. Fujin is known for his soft voice, gentle eyes and overall innocent personality, he would most certainly wither away if it wasn't for Nightwolf, who serves as Fujin's back bone. Havik walked over to him and when he did they looked up at him.

Nightwolf was dressed in a similar gold and ivory outfit. “Good evening, you two. How are you enjoying the night so far?” Havik asked

“It’s amazing and I’m having a great time, isn’t that right my love?” Fujin asking Nightwolf who in turn smiled at him. “Yes I can agree as well.” Nightwolf said and Havik smiled.

“Well it’s almost time for the premier, I will so you inside.” Havik said as the actors began to walk to the theatre and took their seats. Baraka and Rain sat by Fujin and Nightwolf. Ed Boon walked up on the stage as the began to darken. The audience clapped for him.

“First of all, I wanna say thank you for coming and these past 9 months of filming has been a pleasure. All of you have been good sports in that amount of time, I couldn’t ask for a better team of actors and film crew.” Boon finished and the audience clapped.

“And now, time to start the movie!” Boon said and the movie began to play on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> link to the outfits they all wear
> 
> Baraka:https://www.sairasboutique.net/products/purple-gold-designer-georgette-saree
> 
> Rain:https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/purple-and-gold-tuxedo-jacket/?attribute_size=42R&gclid=CjwKCAiA7939BRBMEiwA-hX5J8Ef8cifNLB2sbynAltPzOdt9PHg1_5mNeKf0EWTTDw7v8gSzB197BoCqIYQAvD_BwE
> 
> Liu Kang:https://www.efushop.com/index.php/goods/detail/Red-chinese-wedding-dress-with-dragon-and-phoenix
> 
> Fujin:https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/624170829591839367/


End file.
